Fragments of a Shared Memory
by madamada-chan
Summary: A far off memory that two hearts treasure, will it lead them back to each other?


For lj comm: **50 lovequotes**

Pairing: Kitou Yuushi x Tokieda Nagi from _Toumei Shounen_

Theme **03.** _It's funny how someone can live each and every day without knowing that their existence is the reason you live._

**Warning:** Post Rain Fell arc, so watch out for spoilers. Contains mild boy x boy love.

-----------------------------------  
**Fragments of a Shared Memory**  
-----------------------------------

It was a gray Friday afternoon and the cool autumn breeze caressed Nagi's cheek as he and Yuushi walked side by side.

"Today…" Yuushi began, his face graced with a peaceful smile. "It was an interesting question, wasn't it? I mean, what the freshmen asked."

"Oh, the one about why we chose our school?" Nagi grinned back.

"Mm." Yuushi nodded. "Do you… want to know why?"

Nagi remembered that back at the student council room earlier, Yuushi simply grinned mischievously, then told them that it was a secret, because if he told them, everyone would want to go to the same school.

"If it's you, I'm willing to tell if you want to know." Yuushi said, looking ahead, smile still in place.

"Umm… okay. I'd love to know more about Yuu-chan." Nagi chuckled.

Yuushi mused that Nagi was really cute when he laughed. Then again, he corrected himself, he's also cute when he pouts whenever he's teased, when he's humming around while cooking whenever he stays over, when his eyes seem to sparkle when "Satsuki-chan" (he's the only one who gets away with calling the strict Vice Chairman that) gives him sweets, but the cutest Nagi of all… ah… that would be when he's sleeping.

Yuushi sighed dreamily at the thought. _'So cute… '_

"All right then. You see, when I was little, we used to live here. Back then, I met a princess."

"Eh?" Nagi blinked, looking at Yuushi with genuine curiosity and awe.

"Really? Wow…"

As they crossed the path line with Cherry trees, pale pink petals gently fell all over them like flakes of snow dancing with the wind. With a glance at his companion, who looked even more adorable than ever with his eager eyes while listening attentively, Yuushii continued on with his story.

"This princess, you see, was very dear to me. When we first met, I knew at once that I would get along with her. Somehow… my heart was always at peace when we were together."

The more Yuushi continued on with his story, the more Nagi realized that somehow, hearing Yuushi talk about this 'princess' seemed to affect him.

"But… we were together only for a short time. As you know, my parents decided to move to America."

After hearing that, Nagi felt his chest ache. Whether it was because he felt sad for Yuushi having to part with his 'dear friend', or because this person seemed so important to said friend, he couldn't tell.

"I really didn't want to leave. You see, that princess was so delicate. Each time we met, we played and talked about a lot of things, but when the conversation turned to her family, she'd quietly cry. So I felt that if I left her, she might fall apart. But when I told her about my parents' decision to move… she smiled for me. That smile… It was so beautiful. It reminded me of how light my heart felt every time I made her stop crying, and in return she'd say 'thank you' with the sweetest smile. Then she told me that she knows I'll never forget her. And that until I come back, she'll wait for me."

_'Wait a minute…'_ Nagi felt his heart skip a beat. _'That sounds like…'_

"Before we left, I vowed to myself that I'd definitely come back. And by the time I do, I'd be a much stronger person, strong enough to protect her and make sure that she will never cry again."

_'Could it be…?'_ Nagi felt his heart beat faster, keeping his gaze on the sprawling grounds. He felt his face becoming warmer, and if he was right, then he didn't want Yuushi to see his face.

"Nagi, this is the place."

Nagi slowly looked up upon hearing his name. He turned to where Yuushi was gazing at with such kind eyes, and the sight momentarily stopped his breath. "This is…"

Even though he had no idea where they were going, Nagi knew that as long as Yuushi was with him, he won't be afraid to come along. Somehow, without him realizing it, that was the decision his heart made when Yuushi gave him the protection charm after recklessly challenging the Spell of the Cherry Blossoms, which no one had ever succeeded at before. Warmth enveloped Nagi's heart when he remembered what Takamura, Yuushi's friend and student council vice president, had told him.

_//"That time, when someone acts without any inhibitions, is unmistakeably the time when they have found something irreplaceable to them."// _

When Nagi looked around, he felt nostalgic. Right in front of him was the very same swing he used to sit on whenever he chose to let time pass, because staying at home after his parents had just divorced was still unbearable.

"This is the place where we used to meet."

Unconsciously, the two of them said the exact same words together, though Nagi's voice came out soft as a whisper.

"Hm?" Yuushi looked at him curiously. "Nagi, did you say something?"

Nagi shook his head. "It's nothing…"

_'It would be meaningless if I tell you now. I know you'll remember me. Until then, I'll wait for you, Yuu-chan.'_

* * *

**Disclaimers:** Toumei Shounen is a story written and illustrated by Odagiri Hotaru-senei. It does not belong to me :p 


End file.
